The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and more particularly to methods, systems and apparatuses for managing multiple signaling end points in a communications network.
The Telecommunications Industry has steadily grown from the times of wired networks. Traditionally, most telecommunications networks were Signaling System 7 Networks. Data traveling on the networks would be in Signaling System 7 protocol from the originating end node in the network to the destination end node in the network. Today, however, new data networks are emerging in the telecommunications industry. Networks based upon the Internet Protocol are becoming more widespread. The main reason for the rapid growth is the relative inexpense associated with such networks.
A problem exists, however, with the ever changing telecommunications industry. Disregarding or building around the Signaling System 7 architecture can be costly. Moreover, is the Signaling System 7 networks tend to be reliable, a known commodity. Thus, telecommunications companies seek ways to merge the pre-existing Signaling System 7 network with the modern networks, such as the Internet Protocol network.
Such transitioning already occurs in network configurations today. Many Signaling System 7 messages travel through a Signaling System 7 networks destined for a signaling end point located within an Internet Protocol network. The problem, however, is that the transition from the Signaling System 7 network to the Internet Protocol network occurs only near the end of travel path for the message. This means that the message is traveling mostly across the much more expensive Signaling System 7 network, and spending little time traveling as a cheaper Internet Protocol message. Thus, new means for transitioning messages from Signaling System 7 messages to Internet Protocol messages is needed.
The present invention provides a method of managing multiple signaling end points in a telecommunications network. The method includes the steps of defining one or more extended capability codes within one or more Signaling System 7 Gateways. Each extended capability code corresponds to one or more signaling end points within a data network. The method further includes the steps of tracking the accessability of the signaling end points associated with each extended capability code, and listing the states of accessability of the extended capability codes.
The present invention also provides a system for managing multiple signaling end points in a telecommunications network. The system includes one or more signaling end points being identified by one or more extended capability codes. The system further includes one or more Signaling System 7 Gateways in communication with the signaling end points, the Signaling System 7 Gateways being configured to list the states of accessability of the extended capability codes by tracking the accessability of the signaling end points.